Several designs for chain belts have been used in the past. Examples of such designs are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 189,986 to F. Armstrong; 2,451,397 to C. G. Marquardt; 3,203,200, to Zenichi Inotsume; and Design U.S. Pat. No. 230,540 to H. Gillman.
These designs generally provide for different means of joining segments to form a band or belt structure. For example, the band in the Armstrong patent provides for a plurality of links consisting of alternating tubes and coils connected by weaving a cord through these components. The belt in the Marquardt reference includes a plurality of links which are hinged together using pivot pins.
The patent to Inotsume discloses an expandable strap using two continuous bands connected by tube elements. The coupled bands are covered with a box element to form the inner and outer surface of the expandable structure.
The design patent to Gillman discloses a plurality of plates mounted on a strap to form an ornamental belt.
These designs, illustrative of the prior art, fail to provide an artistic belt providing for high wearability and ease of construction. Thus, the need has existed for some time for a design and method of construction of a high fashion belt providing these features.